Understanding Ino
by XxIno-ChanxX
Summary: Ever since Sasuke's 15th birthday party Ino started acting weirder and weirder around Shikamaru. He definately knows that she's hiding something. But the lazy ninja isn't sure if he should or wants to find out! ShikaxIno! COMPLETE
1. Not Understandable

Intro-Thanks for all your words of encouragement on my first ever fanfiction of the none other than the InoxShika couples to those of you all who left very nice and positively encouraging comments! This may sound corny but your comments has made me to work up another idea! So here you go! Enjoy! D

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was a less active but has a very strong cerebellum shinobi. Ever since he was five years old he understood many things that accompanied life. Such as tactics, forms of expressions, and common sense. But one thing in life that he didn't understand was woman. Eh...one woman in particular, Ino Yamanaka. 

Just last week Ino asked if Shikamaru liked Sasuke and if he wanted to help her and Sakura set up a party for Sasuke-kun for his 15th birthday and because she and the Haruno has agreed to become er...friends instead of biting-heads-of-rivals.

**Flashback**

"Shika-kun! Shika-kun!" cried the happy voice running towards him.

Shikamaru sighed of stress. "Nani?"

"Next week it's Sasuke-kun's Birthday!"

"..."

"So...if you want you can come help me and forehead girl."

"No. Sorry Ino, I'm not interested on Uchiha's birthday. And man, he is getting old!" laughed Shikamaru with a chuckle.

At moment Ino's head was getting hot and turning into angry mode, "SHI-KA-MA-RU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SASUKE-KUN IS STILL YOUTHFUL AND OF COURSE YOU SHOULD HELP BECAUSE FROM NOW ON IT'S NOT A MATTER OF CHOICE ANYMORE." finished Ino managing to squeeze all the words into one loud-killing-Shikamaru-when-turning-into-angry-mode sentence.

Tensing her knuckles Ino gave Shikamaru a hard punch on the left shoulder as of finishing her sentence and started heading home.

**Ends Flashback**

_Ehhh, this sucks alot. Not only do I DISLIKE the Uchiha but this bossy female had ordered me to go help arrange the party at the Academy and I HAVE TO get him a present. Oh well, better enjoy me living today and tormorrow morning while I still can._

"Morning Shikamaru. Knowing you sulking that there's something going on right?" asked a fat...I mean chubby figure.

Looking up to see that it was Chouji instead of the dictator of his humanic rights he finally gave a sigh of relief and replied, "Three words Chouji: Ino. Uchiha. Birthday."

"Oh ouch. Got forced again?" Chouji asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

Sighing for the second time in five minutes Shikamaru just lefted up his netting shirt sleeve revealing muscular well tanned biceps and a darkish purplish-bluish bruise on top of it.

"Ooooooooh. I got an invite too. Ino asked if I can help too but I've got this A ranked mission with Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Asuma on that day. So I don't have to go."

_Arrr, Chouji you lucky little..._

"Pfft. Lucky."

"Man you gotta cheer up. It won't be that bad since Ino's there right?"

"Yeah...probably drooling over her beloved Sasuke-kun."sulked Shikamaru. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Oooooh." mimicked Shikamaru trying to imitate his dictator.

KABAM

"Ow..." cried Shikamaru rubbing his head.

Ino blew a whisp of air over her red knuckled from punching Shikamaru's head and started sharpening her kunai near a tree that's quite a distance from the two guys.

"What the hell did you do that for?" yelled Shikamaru still splattered on the ground.

"Well..." Ino began with her death glare.

"...IF YOU TRY TO SOUND LIKE ME THEN DO A BIT BETTER CAUSE THAT SERIOUSLY SUCKED! AND..."

"Shikamaru my friend, you're in trouble now." Chouji whispered under his breath.

"AND YOU NEVER HAD TO HELP ME WITH SASUKE-KUN'S PARTY IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN FINE!"

"WHAT? YOU FORCED ME OUT OF MY WILL TO HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YOU MADE ME GET THE STUPID GUY A PRESENT! UGH I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL!"

"SASUKE IS NOT STUPID! YOU ARE! FINE BE THAT WAY! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME ANYWAYS!

"At least he tried." added Chouji silently as he continued staring at the two.

"Hmp!" they both replied turning their back to each other.

Just then the lazy and confused Asuma came along. He first looked back and forth at Shikamaru and Ino. Then looked at Chouji sitting on the ground. _It's either a tornado hit here or Ino's gone into anger mode. Wait...she is the tornado._

"Ahem." Asuma cleared his throat to get his students' attention. They all glared at him.

"Today team, we will practise targetting to improve on your accuracy."

Ino smirked, "Is Shikamaru the target?"

Shikamaru growled at her.

"No." Asuma replied. "You all are."


	2. Inner Ino Full Power

"And to practise your strength all of you will use nothing but your bare hands. Oh yeah and you can't use jutsus."

"We will practise until lunch because Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, not to mention Akamaru, and I have to meet Tsunadae for a mission for tormorrow." finished Asuma.

"Oh. Chouji's going too? You'll miss Sasuke-kun's birthday...oh well. Good luck Chouji do your best!" cheered Ino.

"Um...I'm not leaving until 4:00a.m on Sasuke's birthday." stated Chouji.

"Enough talking Chouji and enough flirting Ino with Shikamaru, let's begin!" rushed their sensei.

"What? Flirting?" screeched Ino giving Shikamaru the I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-during-practise glare.

Asuma grinned.

_Flirting with me? I wish she was. -.-"_

Springing into the air after her teammates' positions are ready, Ino was not going to be the first one knocked out of this three-way battle! Locking her eyes on her target Shikamaru she lefted her foot up in the air and landed it hard on Shikamaru's shoulder.

_Shit, Ino's gotten faster. _

Learning from his first error Shikamaru quickly grabbed onto the tip of her heel before she escaped and reeled her ankle in until it was close enough for him to flip her entire body down. But knowing him battle a pissed Ino, her reflexes reacted and Ino flip back onto her feet using her wide fingers and palm.

"Aw, those two are so busy fighting each other they forgot me." whined Chouji.

"Don't worry Akimichi. Let them have their alone time. Besides I brought you some chips cause I knew this might happen." comforted Asuma while handing Chouji the bag of chips.

"Hey, I thought you knew I liked BBQ instead." Chouji joked.

Asuma ruffled the chubby boy's hair.

"Nya! Die Shikamaru!" cried Ino as her fist formed a punch aiming for the poor Nara boy's face. But Shikamaru caught it just in time in his own palm while block Ino's other fist and leaning towards her whispy hair and smooth skin face until their noses were centimetres apart.. "Aw, you wouldn't want me to die would you?" smirked Shikamaru then he knocked the blonde down into the grass.

Ino rapidly scrambled up while Shikamaru remained in his natural lazy position looking amused. After a series of Ino punch/kick, Shikamaru block, Ino gets beaten, Shikamaru takes the hit, and Asuma, Chouji watching, the blazing July sun finally declared noon upon the whole team. By that time both ninjas were huffing and panting for breath.

"Iiiiiiittt's luuunch!" declared Asuma as both ninjas infront of him finally relaxed and fell on the soft green earth to rest.

"Asuma sensei and I are going to The BBQ Shop for lunch, you guys wanna come?" asked Chouji enjoying 'the last chip'.

As Ino finally calmed down she answered, "Sorry, I gotta rush home to meet Sakura for lunch and talk about the party."

_Pfft. The party topic again. _"Er...I gotta go teach Lee on how to play Shuogi." lied Shikamaru, but he did challenge him once on the game to impress Sakura. But he lost.

"Okay suit yourselves! Cause's I'm paying." answered Asuma.

"Whoa, Asuma sensei's finally paying?" wondered Ino while Shikamaru just looked at Asuma awkwardly at the leaving figures of their sensei and Chouji.

"So...I'll walk you home." mummbled Shikamaru.

_Whoa...first Asuma sensei's paying for a meal and now Shikamaru's suggesting to walk me home without me ordering him to? _"Erm...sure. Thanks Shika." Ino thanked.

There was a long silent moment between the two when Ino finally looked up at Shikamaru and broke the silence when they arrived infront of Ino's door, "You know...tormorrow, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Hm, thanks."mummbled Shikamaru.

"It's just that it's been a year anniversary since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and everyone just wants to welcome him back again on his 15th birthday."

"Well, it's sort of hard welcoming someone back when your choice of going is dictated." replied Shikamaru trying to make a point.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that almost everyone will be there, I'd just wish all the people that's important to me will be there too." apologized Ino giving Shikamaru a tight hug pressing her warm soft body against his. "You don't have to go if you really don't want to."

_Ino thinks I'm one of her important people, mmm she smells nice._

"Thanks for giving a choice." smiled Shikamaru.

"Okay, see you tormorrow...i guess. Bye Shika-kun!" Ino waved as she parted goodbye with the Nara boy.

"Tormorrow is my chance to finally get Sasuke-kun to notice me. But why do I feel worried and why do I feel like something's missing?" Ino whispered to herself under her bedding covers in her room. "But I can't wait for tormorrow."

_Inner Ino: Yeah!_

Mean while at the Nara house Shikamaru is trapped between a split path.

_Should I go tormorrow?_

_Inner Nara: Of course! You want to see your dream girl don't cha?_

_She'll be obsessed about the Uchiha._

_Inner Nara: But you're one of her IMPORTANT people. And even though she won't be mad at you but she'll be really disappointed._

_I guess _

_Inner Nara: And besides, you spent your money on buying the dude a Konoha lampshade already._

_True True. Eh...fine I'll go. This is sooo troublesome. I"m starting to be cheap like my sensei and I'm listening to voices in my head. -.-"_


	3. Happy Birthday!

"Mmm 10:00a.m...nothing like a fresh morning to start off Sasuke-kun's birthday." yawned Ino lazily running a finger through her blonde messy hair. As Ino walked towards the stairs to the kitchen downstairs she suddenly realized that she was suppose to meet Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and the other kitchen girls at 8:00 because the party starts at noon!

Turning back Ino cried out suddenly in panic, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH I'm soooo late! Tenten's gonna kill me not to metion with Sakura's help! And what if Shikamaru actually came and I wasn't there?"

Rushing through her closet as fast as she could, Ino pulled out a sky blue dress and wore on the blue butterfly earings that Shikamaru gave her for Christmas. As she combed her waist length hair, which has grew back from her battle with Sakura from a long time ago, she also stuck a piece of toast in her mouth, hopped into her shoes and sprinted towards in the direction of the Academy.

"Sorry...you guys...woke up late...need...water." Ino apologized through her panting breath as she arrived in the classroom practically ripping out the door. Lifting her blonde head slightly up she saw Sakura wearing a pearl white tank top with a light pink silk skirt with strappy sandals. Hinata wore a long sleeved black shirt with netting areas from the shoulder to the end of the sleeve with a blue capris and a pair of white flip flops. Tenten wore a red Asian style dress with no sleeves and golden linenings embroiding the edges.

"About time you came! We've only got two hours left!" nagged Sakura pointing her index finger at the tired girl.

"Yeah Ino-chan. We need you to help ice the cake." Hinata added almost whispering.

Tenten looked at Ino from head to toe and back, "Nice earings Ino. Girl you got all dressed up for the Uchiha eh?" complimented the bunned haired girl with her hands on her hips.

"Actually it's not for..." before Ino was finished Sakura pulled her by the hand and shoved the royal blue icing in her hands."

"You better start icing or else." threatened Sakura. "Oh yeah, put on the apron or your pretty dress with be for desert!" joked Sakura as she threw Ino a white clean apron.

The girls worked quietly and quickly and soon finished their meal preparing mission with fifteen minutes to spare. As Hinata poured everyone a cup of tea around Naruto's desk, which was the only desk that wasn't removed for this occasion, Sakura starting talking about the guests.

"Kakashi sensei will make sure that Sasuke-kun comes here with him for sure. So I wonder iif everyone else would come too."

"Neji can't. He has a mission. But I made him promise to wish Sasuke a happy birthday when he comes back." answered Tenten very proudly.

Hinata opened her mouth and added, "N-N-Naruto-kun will come too."

"Not just your lover boys! I mean all the invited students and sensei of the Academy." yelled Sakura which made Hinata's face flush very badly and made Tenten grin.

"Hey, Ino. How come you're so silent today?" asked Tenten tilting her head.

"Oh. I guess I'm sort of disappointed that Asuma, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Neji can't come. It's an A ranked mission." sighed Ino looking down at her blue high heels.

"A ranked eh? I'm sure they'll be alright! Cha!" Sakura cried patting Ino on the back while Tenten just nodded and Hinata sipped her tea.

"...and Shikamaru." whispered Ino.

"What's that? Lazy ass can't come either? Why?" asked Tenten out of curiousity.

"I don't know...he may or may not."

"I-Ino-Chan's worried about him aren't you?" Hinata's voice muffled in the cup.

"Hmm..."Ino put a hand up to her chin with her elbow on the table and smiled.

Five quickly devoured minutes later all the none absent invited guests came, including the birthday boy Sasuke who didn't look quite amused. Guess who came last? You got it! It's the lazy ass.

Hearing the blaring music mixed with chattering voices, Shikamaru guessed it must be in this classroom. _Ino better have come, or else I've gotten all dressed up in new clothes and a tie for nothing. Troublesome. -.-"_

Indeed he did get dressed up! Shikamaru wore a brand new clean white T-shirt with a red neck tie and a pair of new black pants but with his same old ninja sandals. Hey, the boy liked his shoes.

Sliding open the class door the first voice he hear was hers gasping, "Shika-kun! Shika-kun! You came! Yay!"

Then it was his heaven the blue dressed goddess with shiney blonde hair pulled him into a tight breath taking embrace while squeezing his neck to hers in happiness.

"You came! You came! You came! Thankyou! I'm so grateful!" squealed Ino still not letting go. "What do you think of my dress uh?"

While everyone watched at the lazy ass not being able to breath Shikamaru choked, "You look awsome, can't breath."

Finally noticing that she was strangling her guest to death she let go.

"Oh sorry! You look very nice too Shika!"

And while the two chatted and everyone else was enjoying themselves the party containued on. Lee finally asked Sakura to go out with him and she gave up all those years of dream of her prince Sasuke and made Lee her reality. The couples had alot of fun at the party and Sakura got to know Lee better and realized that he was better than her former dream and that he was also a very nice guy. Besides Lee never stopped asking Sakura that so she also figured if you can't reject them then join them. And now there's a new couple in Konoha. Green beast and cherry blossom.

Plus, the girl's cooking was a big hit! Tenten's spring rolls were a favourite of Lee and Sakura, while Hinata's onigiri had many compliments. She made a special batch of Naruto faced onigiri for her foxy lover boy too. Other than food everyone thanked Sakura and Ino for organizing the party and especially to Sakura who arranged the duties, guests, wrote the invite cards, and meal menu.

But to Shikamaru, Ino's three layered ice-cream cake was the best. The whip cream and icing was perfectly measured while the fruit toppings were neatly piled on the top. _Man Sasuke you're a lucky dude to make Ino make all this for you._

When the party almost ended Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Kakashi was the first to leave on the request of Tsunadae for a retrieving mission. But before he left Shikamaru got a chance to say goodbye to Ino and gave her a goodbye telling her that he'll walk her home every other chance he'll get after the mission.

Since Tenten and Hinata are on a mission and Sakura's on her date with Lee, the tired girl had to clean after the party all by herself. Until a shadowy blue figure decided to help her out.

"Thanks for the celebration." said the voice.

"Eh, I just hope Sasuke-kun'll like it..." replied Ino as she looked up from her just wiped table and saw that it was Sasuke himself

Surprised that Sasuke was there, Ino quickly fixed her hair and replied, "Oh um...hi." Then there a a moment of er...short of eerie silence. _What does he want? To taunt me on how ridiculus the party is to him? I'm not in the mood for this._

_Inner Ino: Ask him out BAKA!_

_Sigh Your right I hate to spend tonight alone._

Hating having to spend a perfectly good Saturday evening alone Ino did something that the old Ino never could have done, "Sasuke-kun? Look, it's not like I'm crazily obsessed about you anymore but um...wanna go to the Ichiraku together?"

"Hm, sure. Only as of a thankyou for the um...interesting party." shrugged Sasuke walking towards the door.

Taking off her apron and walking towards Sasuke Ino quickly added, "Oh and just cause you're the birthday boy doesn't mean that I'm paying got it?"

Aaaand Sasuke just gave her the Uchiha grunt, but under that big lump of dark bangs Sasuke was really grinning.


	4. Shikamaru To The Rescue

Mean while all the little piggies lived happily ever after that night in Konoha, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and The Mask with gray hair was hurrying off towards the stone country direction in search of the mission team in request of help. _Troublesome Hokage, just when I could spend 'alone' sometime with Ino she just has to call me out. I wonder who needs help? Hmp, they better be worth it._

But just as the poinytailed lazy ass was complaining in his mind he spotted five figures twenty metres ahead fighting with what seemed like Orochimaru's minions. And a long haired and a chubby figure was badly hurt. _Who's that? He sort of looks like..._

"Chouji!" cried Shikamaru staring at the puddle of blood pouring out of Chouji's badly hurt wounds and the unconscious Neji spralling on the ground.

"Neji-kun!" gasped Tenten whimpering with red eyes.

While Kiba and Shino were trying to defend the injured ones and Hinata, Asuma greeted the second team, "I see that Tsunadae has recieved my request, good to see that you guys came."

"Good to see you too, almost have of them are injured so let's get this battle over with." replied Kakashi.

"Ah goodie, more leaf ninjas to play with." scoffed the flute user Tayuya.

Not waiting a second less Shikamaru sprung into action along side with Tenten, Kakashi, and Hinata.

"Hinata, stay here with Chouji and Neji, try to heal them as much as you can." commanded Kakashi while leading Tenten and Shikamaru to battle the other six ninjas.

With obvious effort Tenten fought with all her strength while repeating to herself, "I won't loose this time. I will fight. For Neji."

Orochimaru's gang was only good with long distance battles so when the weapon mistress has struck them with a thousand sorts of shuriken, kunai, senbon, and other assortments that caught them off guard it was Shikamaru's cue to catch them in his Kage Mane No Jutsu. While the clueless sound nins are trying to get themselves out of the mess, Asuma pack in a powerful punch and Kakashi giving a speedy kick while Shikamaru released the shadows.

Only two out of the four sound nins were utterly defeated, but the other four just kept coming back after many injuries. They left Shikamaru no choice but to use the Shadow Strangling Technique. Now there's three down, three to go.

And as usual, the last ones standing were the strongest. Fortunately for our leaf heros, the chidori and the power knuckles of Asuma has finally ended the battle.

Returning back to the gates of Konoha, Kakashi carried Neji with Tenten by his side and Asuma carried Chouji on his back with the help of Shikamaru.

_Hinata said his injuries are severe..._

_...she said he lost too much blood._

_"Shikamaru, he might not make it."_

Hinata's unsure words were swirling around Shikamaru's mind while Chouji's humble blood swirled in his hands.

**Flashback**

_"Let's play ninja!" said a skinny boy._

_"Can we play too?" asked a chubby boy with Shikamaru._

_"No! No ninja is fat! Only Shikamaru can join!"_

_The chubby boy looked at his shoe._

_"No. I don't want to play. What a childish pointless game. When Chouji grows up he'll be a great ninja. Wouldn't you Chouji?" said the young Shikamaru._

_Chouji smiled._

_"I will. For my best friend." whispered Chouji under his breath._

**End Flashback**

_Come on Chouji! You can make it, remember? You said you'll be the greatest bravest ninja for me, your best bud._

Mean while in Tenten's head...

_Neji, please stay awake! I know Hinata-san said that you probably won't die from loss of blood but being unconscious forever isn't good for you either right? So please Neji! Wake up...I still didn't get to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you...something that I've just realized but that I that should have a long time ago._

"Kakashi sensei! Can't we go faster?" pleaded Tenten anxiously.

"I'm afraid not Tenten, we've lost alot of strength from that battle, if we go any faster we'll run out of energy before we reach the gate." Kakashi firmedly replied.

"Yeah, and Chouji swallowed all the energy pills during battle." added Kiba.

Shino just nodded.

_Whoa, all the pills? That can't be good you Chouji. _Thought Shikamaru.

From the looks of everyone's faces Hinata guessed that everyone's worried for Neji and Chouji, "D-Don't worry Tenten-chan and Shikamaru-kun...when we get back to Konoha Sakura-chan and I will heal them ourselves with Tsunadae-sama."

**Mean while in Konoha...**

Ino and Sasuke has been summoned by the Hokage to her office, "Ino, Sasuke. Shikamaru and the others haven't come back yet. I don't suppose that they're in too much trouble but can you guys go meet them at the north gate?"

_Haven't come back yet? HAVEN'T COME BACK YET? SHIKAMARU YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!_

"Of course Hokage-sama."

Sasuke just grunted.


	5. Misfortunes

"What's taking him so long? Oh Shika, just come back safely." mummered Ino quietly to her self twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger.

Sasuke stared at Ino curiously thinking, _hm...she really cares about that Nara boy._

It was almost the crack of dawn and the morning sun is just about to rise up as a couple of ninjas sprinted forward anxiously.

"That must be them." Sasuke suggested.

Ino gasped for breaths as an unbelievable scene came into view before her eyes, blood was splattered over the teams, and fresh wounds were still gushing out unstoppable blood. It was a sight that she never wanted to see, her best friend near to knock on heaven's door. No. How could she even think that? Her best will not die! Under the supervision of one of Konoha's best healers, Hinata, Chouji can not die! But even trying to be strong on the outside, Ino cannot avoid believing to the fact that if a person can loose that much blood then they can die. And she cannot avoid her tears.

Before Shikamaru, or anyone got a chance to talk yet, Ino grabbed hold on Shikamaru's green vest collar and screamed into his face, "WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP THEM ON THEIR REQUEST! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Even though Chouji's severe injuries weren't Shikamaru's fault but the guilt feeling ninja just used his rough hands to wipe away some tears on Ino's moist, pale skin and whispered, "Ino..."

"Ino! That's enough! It's not Shikamaru's fault, so just relax and let's get Chouji and Neji to the hospital fast!" Hinata practically yelled.

With a calmly said "Sorry" Ino disappeared leaving a guilt feeling desprate Shikamaru feeling all alone.

* * *

"How could I let this happen...she must hates me now." moaned Shikamaru putting a hand on his sweaty forehead while sitting on the tiled ground infront of Chouji's operation door. Before the Yamanaka brightened his life, Chouji was his bestest and only friend. Chouji was a clean, simple, husky boy who didn't like alot of commotion, which was also a reason why Shikamaru liked Chouji. No matter if it was girl trouble...er Ino trouble, or training, if Chouji wasn't on a mission then he'd be the on who's got Shikamaru's back. He would never lead Shikamaru into any sort of risky danger. 

Ino on the other hand, was a sneaky but a strong ninja. She'd mostly dictate his life all the time, but she's also the one that can crawl into Shikamaru's heart. She's not just another pretty face to him...well she is pretty, but she's a person that he cared about. Sure she'd ask him to buy stuff for her, help her do troublesome stuff, or even mess with other people's lives. But if she was gone then who'd make him do all those stuff together?

Thinking about Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru was afraid. He doesn't want to loose both of them, or even any of them. He felt like the perfect time to cry and weep his tears out, but no way was he going to let Chouji see him as a girly man when he comes out of that door being perfectly healthy.

Suddenly, he felt hope. The door opened. But the person out of the door wasn't Chouji in a wheelchair, it was Sakura.

Her face was stern, it was serious, "S-Shikamaru...I'm so sorry. The hokage, Hinata, and I tried out best but...but we can't bring him back." Then Sakura weeped into Lee's arms while Lee came just out of nowhere.

Then...his mind went blank...

"C-Chouji...he d..d...gone." He stuttered not being about to say the "D word".

He sank into the ground speechlessly as Lee carried the weeping Sakura home. Hinata and Tsunadae were still in the room, trying to clean up of what's left of Chouji.

Remebering the good times that they had and the fights he had against Chouji before because of his imperfection. But Shikamaru swore if he could see Chouji in heaven right now then he'd be the most perfect angel...with chips.

**Flashback...**

_After a bunch of little boys has beaten up Chouji and called him names, Shikamaru ran towards Chouji._

_"You okay bud?"_

_"Yeah." replied Chouji acting brave and wiping off the dirt in his cuts._

_"Don't worry I'll get them."_

_"No need. A little scratch like this is no prob!"_

_"They almost killed you!"_

_"Nah, I will live for 200 years!" smiled Chouji._

_"You promise Chouji? Never die on me okay?"_

_"Okay."_

**Ends Flashback...**

But unfortunately Chouji broke his promise. A promise that Shikamaru knew that wouldn't last forever but he was sure before now that it'll last for a good long while. A promise that made him want to cry in a long time. A promise that he cared.

_He...Chouji...you...d-d-died..._

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino as she walked closer holding a glass vase filled with Chouji's favourite flower, tulips, in her delicate fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was just worried if Chouji's gonna be okay. It's just that...all that blood. Nevermind, I just thought...I could check up on Chouji, to see how he's doing."

Shikamaru stared at Ino almost in tears, her blue eyes locked with his worried dark ones.

_Huh? What's wrong with Shikamaru? He looks so upset..._

"Hey, um where's Sakura? She said if the operation was a success she'd be here to noogie my head." Ino asked while Shikamaru containued staring at her.

Finally after a while of Ino patiently waiting, he finally managed to choke out, "...It wasn't."

"What?" wondered Ino._ What's he talking about? Is Chouji...NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT INO! OF COURSE HE ISN'T..._

"It ...it wasn't a success." he sighed trying not to make her feel like he is.


	6. Needing Comfort

_It wasn't a success..._

_It wasn't a success..._

_It wasn't a success..._

Shikamaru's words echoed in Ino's mind rapidly, when Ino finally understood the meaning of _it wasn't a success_ she dropped the glass vase on the smooth tiled floor and collapsed ontop of the broken vase piece. She should have felt pain when the broken pieces dug into her shin and knees causing her to bleed, but what her ears had just heard from Shikamaru was much more painful than cuts on knees.

Seeing Ino's legs collapsing on the sharp glass pieces, Shikamaru rushed beside Ino. By now he'd thought that Ino would throw konoha's biggest rampage against him but surprisingly she did nothing. She wasn't talking. She wasn't moving. And probably from suffering so much she wasn't even crying. But she did do one thing though, she was scaring the heck out of Shikamaru.

"Ino..." Shikamaru weakly whispered.

Ino still containued to be speechless but she slowly leaned her body against Shikamaru's chest and let out a soft whimper. Shikamaru felt that the whimpering was wet against his shirt.

* * *

"Shikamaru...I can't believe that he's gone." Ino finally spoke. 

To Shikamaru hearing Ino finally speaking after the incident was one of the most simplest words to him...happy.

"Me neither, I just wished that we could talk to him again."

"You don't get it Shika! It's not about us! He was just so young, he had so much to live for!" cried Ino with teary eyes again.

_Shit, please please don't cry Ino._

Aaaand the tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks.

_Screw, I even said please. -.-"_

"But Ino, I miss him just as much as you do."

"No! You miss him more! I know that I'd really miss him if he was gone but I also knew that you'd be the most sensitive one about this! When I walked into the emergency halls I saw you, and I knew imideatly that something was wrong. You looked horrible and you were a mess! I didn't know how you'd take it!" Ino painfully explained.

Shikamaru pulled her blonde head into a tight hug and whispered into her ears, "Hey, just think Chouji's in a better place now with all you can eat chips and dips." Ino struggled in his embrace and whispered back, "I don't know what I'll do if I lost both of you."

"You won't. And Chouji wouldn't be very happy to see you being so torn up like this." added Shikamaru while letting Ino go.

"sniff...I'll be...sniff...okay...sniff...for you and Chouji...sniff." Ino replied trying to pull up a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Shikamaru said waving her a goodbye.

"Uh huh, I have to go er...deliever um some stuff. Bye Shika." Ino nodded as she ran towards the flower shop door and disappeared the other direction.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto has recieved a scroll for an escorting mission...but to where? 

"Ohayo granny Tsunadae!" greeted Naruto jumping around.

"Ohayo." Shikamaru said in a lazy ass voice.

"Don't touch that Naruto! Sit down!" screamed Tsunadae tempting to beat up Naruto.

"Ahem, as you both know from your scrolls you're suppose to escort Shizune for an important confrence because I can't make it there in time after preparing Naruto's files for his hokage test. The destination is the sand village. When you arrive a couple of their ninjas will take Shizune to the confrence and you to a place to rest for the night. The next morning if all goes well, you will return back to Konoha with Shizune." explained Tsunadae.

"Does that mean we get that night to ourselves?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes."

"Are there ramen shops in the sand village. If yes then where?" Naruto eagerly asked.

Tsunadae just glared at him.

"Shizune's waiting for you guys at the West gate. Don't forget to show the sand nins the premission scroll. Good luck gentlemen and get of out my office." Tsunadae finished while shooing the two shinobis out of her door.

They met up with Shizune but there was one last thing that Shikamaru wanted to do, "Wait, I'll be back real quick. In a sec."

Searching for what he wanted he finally found his blonde beauty, he went up to her and greeted, "Hey Ino."

Ino jumped by surprise and whispered, "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission with Naruto and Shizune, if the mission goes well then I won't be back till tormorrow..."

"Oh, becareful-take-care-of-yourself-and-that-dobe-Naruto-I gotta-go-see ya-tormorrow-bye!" Ino commented and rushed off.

_Geeze, what's with her?_

Because they took the closest route to their destination, the mission went very smoothly and quickly until they entered the wind country area which started to heat up.

"...I haven't had rame for such a long time...so hot and hungry..." whined Naruto.

"Naruto-san, it's only been three hours." Shizune replied.

"But it is getting hot." Shikamaru agreed to Naruto's point.

Just then three tall figures appeared with one of them carrying a big gourd.

"Gaara." Shikamaru said.

"What's up Shikamaru, Naruto, and ...lady?" greeted Temari winking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just smiled lazily and showed Gaara the scroll.

"So you're the escorts..." Gaara gave Kankuro a glace then looked at them. "...Alright, let's go."


	7. Broken Hearts

Shizune's conference went successfully well, and the sand village elders has decided to become allias with the Konoha. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Naruto had the rest of the night off exploring a traditional sand festival.

"Oi Shikamaru! Come on! We still got to go look for a ramen shop!" ordered Naruto.

_Is ramen all he ever eats? _"Troublesome." Shikamaru grunted.

Just then a tall blonde muscular figure appeared before Naruto and Shikamaru's path way, "Hey Naruto! The ramen shop's right there!" She pointed to her far left.

"Oh thanks Temari!" thanked Naruto as he ran towards the small ramen shop.

_Wow, which ramen shop need customers when they've got Naruto?_

"Hey Shikamaru, mind come with me for a bit?" coaxed Temari as she pulled Shikamaru into a dark alley way.

Then she pushed him up against a wall and pressed her lips hard on Shikamaru's mouth knocking his head hard against the wall. "I missed you after that Chunin exam." she flirted.

Then she started pressing her body against his and kissed again.

_Ow she's strong... No, I can't do this to Ino! _

_Inner Shika: You love your Ino don't you? then get off of her!_

Shikamaru pulled with all his strength and knocked Temari aside, "You bitch, I can't do this to her."

"Who? ...Oh you mean the blonde byotch? Pfft." she scoffed. "You choice her over me? Whatever you're no fun."She finished as she left to find her next victim.

Temari was pretty and strong and Shikamaru can train alot with her. But Ino's erm..gentle compared to Temari and he enjoyed being with her. He liked her for a bit a long time ago during the chunin exams and she probably saw it but after knowing that she probably dated all the men in Konoha, Shikamaru let go of his hope. Because the more time he spent with Ino the more he liked her. So probably girl and guys can never stay as best friends huh?

**Flashback...**

_"Shikamaru you like Temari don't you?" asked Ino._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because! She's stronger than me, cooler than me, and more beautiful than I am! And worst of all she's got you all around her little pinky! Oooooh I hate her!"_

_"No she isn't Ino!" _

_"I'm the one girl and the only girl that's allowed to be around you got that? So don't you ever leave your best friend! Especially not for her!"_

_"Hmp, yeah how troublesome."_

**Ends Flashback...**

During the night Shikamaru slept restlessly under the snoring Naruto's bunk, all he could think of was Ino all the could see in his head was Ino, was he crazy about her now? _Well at least I'll get to see her tormorrow..._

OINK OINK OINK

_omg! Naruto snores like a pig! There's really alot of disavantages on being in a mission with Naruto. -.-"_

**The next bright early morning!**

"Shiiiikamaru, Naaaaaruuuutooooo." Shizune came in their room and whispered in each of their ears.

The two fatigued ninjas gave no answers.

"Why you...SHIKAMARU AND NARUTO WAKE UP!" screamed Shizune.

"Huh? Troublesome." grumbled Shikamaru. "Lady you don't need to shout." moaned Naruto.

"Hm, much better. We got to start going, the sand ninjas will escort us there while Tsunadae-sama, Sakura-san, and Ino-san will meet us there.

_Great! I'll get to see Ino! ...wait...shit! Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will be escorting us!_

Everyone got ready and gave an early start on going back to Konoha, on the way Shikamaru thought Temari was an absolute nuisance even when he didn't bother talking to her at all. But the closer they came to the West gate the more Shikamaru was excited to see you-know-who, but it would have been a much better day if the nuisance, the dude in the cat suit, and the sand murderer wasn't "escorting" them. Oh well, that was his opinion.

"Shizune! Welcome back did the conference go well?" Tsunadae questioned.

"Yes Tsunadae-sama, very well..." replied Shizune as the two containued chatting about the mission.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" waved Sakura with a smile.

"...and sand nins?" finished Ino confused.

_Hmp, it's that little blonde byotch who Shikamaru likes now. Well I'll show her!_

"Yes dear, we got to be going now. Bye Shikamaru sweetie!" Temari faked to Ino as she forced a kiss on Shikamaru's cheeks.

And with a last goodbye to the hokage the sand ninjas returned to their country.

"Shikamaru? With Temari? What happened?" Ino whispered quietly under her breath.

Sakura could see the confused and hurt look on Ino's face, but before she could comfort her friend Ino ran off already.

_I hate you Shikamaru, I hate you Temari...you...you ugh!_


	8. Talking With Chouji

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted while reaching for her as her figure disappeared through the trees.

"Shikamaru, you better follow her if you truly love her like how Lee loves me." Sakura commanded him with a pumped fist near his face.

"Okay okay...wait how did you know that..." Shikamaru asked backing off. _How did she know about me and Ino?_

Sakura chuckled to herself then finally answered, "Oh come on Shikamaru, it was sooo obvious!"

Then Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at Ino's pink haired aquintance and trodded off to the forest in search of the troublesome blonde. Just as he entered the shadey forest, Shikamaru realized that there was something familiar about this forest. It was where Chouji was rested in peace. _Chouji was buried here...I missed ya buddy. Wait, I hear Ino's voice, is she talking to someone?_

Shikamaru followed the trail of her voice and found her on her knees infront of Chouji's well carved gravestone and babbling to it, so the lazy ninja decided to hid himself behind the nearest tree where he couldn't be seen but he can still see Ino.

"Hey Chouji, sorry I couldn't come in the morning. I had to meet Tsunadae-sama and Sakura to meet Naruto, Shizune, and Shika-kun."

_What does she mean she couldn't come this morning? Does she come every morning?_

"Guess who I found with him? The pretty girl Temari." Ino spoke choking on the word Temari.

"I think something happened between them, I don't know why it's making me feel weird." Ino paused as if she was waiting for an answer from Chouji then continued, "Oh...you think it's because of Sasuke-kun?"

_What the hell does Sasuke have to do with this?_

"I don't know why Chouji, being with Sasuke-kun before was all I've ever dreamed for but being with him doesn't make me happy like it does with Shikamaru? What's wrong with me?"

_WHAT? BEING WITH SASUKE? WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY BEING WITH HIM 'BEFORE'?_

"Oh you think it's because I like Shikamaru? I don't know about that either, I mean he was soo happy about Temari before and I think he still likes her and she loves him back. So I just feel weird around Shikamaru. I can't look at him, I can't talk about him, I can't even talk to him for long. I gotta go Chouji or else Sakura might be worried. Oh well, I guess Shikamaru and I will always be nothing but friends eh? I can't even be with Sasuke-kun anymore after well...you know."

Shikamaru decided he couldn't hold all the questions in his head anymore and he needs to know what is going on with Ino, "Know what?"

"S-Shikamaru? W-when did you come?" Ino stuttered taken by surprise.

"Long enough to hear everything. And this was where you went to the day that you avoided me for two times in that day eh? I don't even think I want to find out about what was going on between you and chicken head." Shikamaru answered.

"Are you angry?" Ino wearily looked at him.

"No, I don't care. This is so troublesome that I don't heck care. I'll never care." Shikamaru coldly replied leaving Ino in tears.

While Ino's quietly crying leaning on "Chouji" (actually his gravestone) Shikamaru just started to walk out of the leafy forest. But before he completely disappeared he said to Ino again, "Nothing's been going on with me and Temari. Leave her out of it."

* * *

"Mmm, fresh stock of flowers. Just enough to brighten my day." Ino weakly smiled poking at the petals of her favourite pot of white roses. Apparently after a full week of not-seeing-Shikamaru-after-"that day" her self confidence was as low as ever. Sometimes she'd loose track of what Sakura's blabbing about, or sometimes she'd fall asleep in "Chouji's forest" in the morning and wakes up in the late afternoon. She doesn't even bother combing her silky long hair anymore, she just pull it up in a scruffy ponytail. Only working at the shop with the fresh auromas of the flowers can cheer her up. 

"Before when I didn't someone to love at least I had Shika-k...I mean Shikamaru." sighed Ino heavily.

"Now I've got no one...except for Sakura but she's always out with Lee."

"Ahem." coughed a familiar voice.

Ino reconized that cough...it was Shikamaru's! Realizing that it was Shikamaru's voice it gave Ino a spark of life.

"Oh, welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop! How may I help you?" Ino perked up her voice.

"I would like to buy two white roses for someone please." Shikamaru asked.

"Lucky for the girl. I mean..er here, the price is $3.50" Ino grumbled hand him the two white roses with the stem wrapped in colourful paper while taking the money from Shikamaru's tanned hands with one hand.

"Hey, Ino. Can we talk?"

"Oh sure. Just let me change please." Ino apologized while rushing up to change out of her dirty track pants.

During that one week Shikamaru did nothing but think of her and Chouji, the truth was that even though he was surprised and hurt from Ino's events with Sasuke that he didn't know and acted like he didn't cared. But he just wished that for one day that Ino would treat him like Sasuke. _I hope I won't make a fool of myself talking to her I..._

Ino interupted his thoughts as she came downstairs through the glass door with her hair combed and let down dressed in a haulter top with a pair of white shorts and shoes. Her beautiful strands of long hair glistened in the sun through the windows has did her soft pale skin drove him crazy.

_She looks so hot. Troublesome. -.-"_


	9. He Knows Everything Now

Note: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my computer was letting me down. So, here's chapter 9! Hope you'll like it! And thanks for reading.

* * *

With his head full of brains and shoes full of feet, Shikamaru was trying really hard to pick a perfect moment to explain and ask all he ever wanted to tell her. He was desperate. He wanted to get out of his lazy turtle shell and tell Ino how pretty she was, how happy she always made him, and that he thinks that he's in love. But instead he just asked the blonde walking beside him, "...Erm, wanna go to my cloud watching spot?" 

Ino's vibrant face lit up like a star as if she was hoping for that and happily nodded repeatedly.

The walk to the grass plain was quiet...tooo quiet. Shikamaru doesn't want it to be quiet! His face twitched at the uncomfortable silence and finally chilled when they've arrived at the grassy hill. As Ino ran and plopped down beside a young willow tree, Shikamaru just walked with his hands squirming in his pockets on a spot beside Ino and plopped down himself.

_Should I make this talk simple? Or should I just get it over with?_

_Inner Shikamaru: Oi, you're stupid._

_Hey! What am I suppose to say then?_

_Inner Shikamaru: Ugh, just start with something less troublesome and simple._

_Okay...Like how you're doing? ...Gosh, I'm arguing with voices in my head. Ino IS driving me crazy!_

Shikamaru sighed and took a deep breath._ Okay Nara, tell her something simple...got it. _He opened his mouth to begin a simple sentence but he blurted out everything, "Ino what's going on with you and Sasuke? And what's with you talking to 'Chouji' and acting weird around me and you look very pretty today." Realizing that he babbled out everything, there was nothing that he could do to take it back and just gave a heavy sigh.

"Erm...thanks." Ino replied looking at him awkwardly.

"Forget I said anything."

"...Shika?" Ino asked.

"...yeah?"

"Okay, where should I began? Okay, Sasuke. After you left for the mission Sasuke took me out to Ichiraku to thank me for the party. And we've been seening each other alot after that."

Shikamaru feel his hope has been ripped out from his heart. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"But Shika don't leave! I'm not done yet!" Ino held onto his hand afraid that he'll go away.

"Then you and Naruto went to the sand village. I missed you guys alot. I mean being with Sasuke was all I've ever wanted right? But I didn't feel all that happy at all."

"And?" Shikamaru asked even though he was afraid to ask.

"And then Sasuke and I went to the bar to whine about our depressions, since I felt so frustrated and he didn't get his revenge on Itachi. Yeah...but..." Ino said letting go of Shikamaru's hand and cuddling up to her knees while looking down at the grass.

"YOU AND CHICKEN HEAD WENT FOR A DRINK? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?" screamed Shikamaru.

"BAKA! LEMME FINISH!" Ino screeched back. "...but then Sasuke got drunk. So I took his keys and helped him home. But like Sasuke was super drunk, I think he drank more than Tsunadae-sama usually does...and erm..." Ino hugged her knees even tighter.

Watching Ino hugging her knees like that Shikamaru automatically knew that something went wrong.

"And he got um...violent with me." Ino finished.

_THAT BASTARD HE TRIED TO...TO MAKE INO...GAH! I HATE HIM!_

"I-Ino..." Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"But luckily he was really drunk so it was easy getting out of his house. But after that I was also really scared. I mean when Sasuke regained his normal-ness he apologized and stuff, but I also realized that I don't love Sasuke anymore. And the next day I saw you with...her. So I went to talk to Chouji. I mean he doesn't argue and he listens very well." Ino grinned.

"But Ino! I have nothing with her!" Shikamaru explained.

"It's okay Shika I understand, just because I get to see ...him before doesn't mean you're not allowed to see anyone either. Especially if you liked her before." Ino coaxed but whispering the last part.

Then Shikamaru had the bravery and urge to pull Ino's fragile body into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ino, you're wrong. I've never loved her like I loved you and I'm always yours, sorry it took so long for me to realize that." Shikamaru confessed still hugging Ino in his arms.

"Shikamaru?" Ino's voice muffled in Shikamaru's vest.

"Yes?"

"You know after I went out with Sasuke, I found out that my feelings was always with you."

Ino's word had touched his heart and lit up his dreams, he hugged her tighter not ever wanting to let go and finally said, "This is troublesome but Ino, I love you."

Ino giggled and nuzzled her nose against his chest and Shikamaru finally understood that it was Ino's way of saying "I love you too."

Now he has understood everything in the world.


	10. The Wedding

**_The Wedding._**

After dating, fighting, breaking up and redating for a couple of years, Shikamaru finally asked Ino to consider on marrying him. Ino was speechless, but happy. But at the same time she was unsure of herself. So she went to consult SaHinaTen.

"Guess what you guys?" Ino perked up.

"What Ino-pig?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru, ask me, ME! Yamanaka Ino!"

"I think we all know your name Ino." Tenten joked in a sing song voice.

Ino glared at her and containued, "He wants me to marry him!"

Hinata gasped of happiness for Ino while Tenten and Sakura just scoffed.

"What's with the scoffing?" Ino looked suspiciously at her other two friends.

"It's just that Ino..."Tenten began.

"..IT WAS SO FREAKIN OBVIOUS!" Sakura finished.

"It was?" Ino was dumbfounded. Could Shikamaru's love be that obvious?

"Pfft, yeah! Have you seen him acting around you? That boy's got the hots for you ages ago!" Tenten laughed.

"..So should I say yes?"

"You mean you haven't said yes yet?" Sakura's eyes bulged.

"Ino-chan, if you truly care about Shikamaru no matter in what situation then you're in love with him." Hinata told her.

"Ino other words Ino, you should become Mrs.Nara." Tenten and Sakura said together making Ino blush as red as when Hinata blushes.

_Mean while at Naruto's apartment..._

Shikamaru just told Lee and Naruto that he asked Ino to marry him and he'd given her sometime to think, but he wasn't sure if he'll be rejected.

"..So will she say yes?" Shikamaru wondered.

"If you believe all those years of dating and how she loves you then yes! Youthful love shall never be rejected!" Naruto gave a serious speech. "...OMG! I'm starting to talk like Lee-san!" Naruto gasped while Lee gave him his good guy pose.

_Shikamaru, why did you ask these two idiots to help you? But...Naruto's right though. Ew...Naruto's actually right!_

"Er..thanks Naruto, thanks Lee. I gotta go home now."

"Bye Shikamaru!" Naruto waved.

"Goodluck buddy!" Lee wished.

Shikamaru walked home thinking and wishing what would his life be like if Konoha's most talented kunoichi became his wife? Not to mention the most beautiful. Well, that is, if Ino would say yes. Soon, just as he entered the door the phone rang.

"Honey, get the phone will you?" pleaded his mom.

"Yeah mom." Shikamaru answered reaching for the blue portable phone.

"Heeeellloo." He lazily greeted.

"Shikamaru?" said a voice. _Omg! It's Ino! _

"Oh Ino, hi."

"Um...Shikamaru I love you and I want to be married to you and become Mrs.Nara. Bye!" Ino nervously answered and hung up.

_She said yes...YES!_

Shikamaru felt like he could leap up into the air and hug Naruto and Lee for being right! He felt sooo alive! Imideatly he called Lee, Naruto, and Neji to help him plan the wedding. And he sent invites to all the jounins, rookie nine, and the hokage to the wedding. For once, he wasn't a lazy ass anymore! He felt like crushing Ino into a great embrace...but it wasn't a very good idea to crush his bride.

Luckily the wedding was coming very soon because Shikamaru and Ino both could sleep nor eat! Especially at the night before the wedding! Ino couldn't wait to wear the wedding gown that Hinata and Tenten picked for her, she couldn't wait to become Ino Y. Nara, and she could wait for the moment when Sakura would spread cherry blossoms infront of her and Shikamaru. But both of them couldn't wait to say "I do".

The next morning Ino got up as early as she could at Sakura's house while Lee had to punch Shikamaru to make him wake up. The four friends all headed to the assembly hall where the ceremony is supposed to be held then the bride and groom went to get ready.

"Oh Sakura, I can't wait!" Ino sighed happily as she spun around in her white wedding gown.

"Okay okay, I know you can't wait but just stay still! Your dress decorations are completely ready yet!" Sakura complained at Ino threatening to stab her with her sowing needle if she doesn't stay still.

When the dress was finally finished, Sakura let out a heavy sigh and told Ino, "Don't worry, Tenten will be sitting beside Neji in the front row, Hinata and Naruto will do the same. So all of us will be there for you."

Ino smiled with great confidence. She couldn't wait to be with Shikamaru forever and having Sakura spreading cherry blossoms infront of her and Shika.

Mean while Shikamaru looked very stunning in his black tux. He even let his smooth hair down for once! Lee over-obsessively complimented Shikamaru on how good Ino will think he'll look and posed many times of his good guy pose.

Soon the wedding was going to be starting and Shikamaru was finally going to see Ino again after all this preperation! When the two met eyes with each other, both were stunned by how good each other looked. Ino was like a gorgeous golden haired goddess with the more vibrant smile and Shikamaru looked unbelievably handsome in his tux with his muscular built.

_Hehe, after today Ino will be my wife!_

Shikamaru smiled at Ino.

_Wow, Shikamaru looks sooo good! Mmm!_

Ino winked back.

Lee looked from Ino to Shikamaru and back, "Okay people! You can have your romances AFTER the wedding! The youthful show must go on!" Sakura just giggled at Lee.

Coming outside to the runway, everyone that was invited came. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma & Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Ebisu, Tsunadae, Jiraiya, and even Tonton came! Boi!

The "I do" and the wedding past by happily in a flash, Shikamaru carried the lovely Mrs.Nara in his arms and got in their new house supported by the Yamanakas and the Naras. They had a great chat together, a great dinner together, and a wonderful _night_ together...ahem you know what I mean. And best of all, they _were _together. Always will be so don't expect Shika and Ino to split at all!


	11. Happily Ever After!

**_Happily Ever After!_**

A month later Sakura had told Ino her good news, she and Lee were getting married! Their wedding went successfully well and Lee was especially happy. Lee told Shikamaru how thankful he was to have Sakura by his side and how lucky he was for her to finally love him. He purposed to Sakura while he was hanging off a tree when they were training. He'll wait for her by hang on to that tree forever until she was ready. And obviously she had to say yes.

Then, after a year has passed by when Shikamaru and Ino has their first black haired with blue eyes infant girl, Ina, Naruto also became the hokage and he was finally eligible to Hiashi-sama to marry Hinata after they've been inlove for so many years. Naruto also joked to Hinata that being the hokage's wife you get discounts on food, he secretly meant ramen.

After two months passed after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Tenten practically forced Neji to get married with her. But Neji was glad to anyways. He was just too afraid to ask. But sadly, Ino and Shikamaru weren't able to make it to the wedding because at that time they had their second child, a blonde haired boy called Sho.

I mean, the two lovers aruged alot, fought sometimes, and reshared their happy moments, and they still will. What's important is that they'll always be the apple in each other's eye.

This ending might be cheesy and fairy tale like to your taste but hey, everyone loves a happy ending right?

* * *

Sorry if the ending stunk a bit, I just really like happy endings. Hope you liked it too! I'm trying to write side stories of the other couples to this story so please read that too! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
